


Belonging

by Starbrow



Category: Chronicles of Narnia - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Incest, M/M, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-29
Updated: 2012-10-29
Packaged: 2017-11-17 06:34:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/548647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starbrow/pseuds/Starbrow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lucy and Edmund put Caspian's cabin on the Dawn Treader to good use. Caspian likes to watch.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Belonging

**Author's Note:**

> I've borrowed movie ages for this fic, although it's not explicitly movieverse otherwise! The other noteworthy thing about ages is that Lucy and Edmund have been quite a bit older before and so they are not as young in years as they look. This being PWP and multi, there's lots of smut and pairings here! So you'll see Caspian/Lucy and Caspian/Edmund too ::grins::. Enjoy.

Caspian knocked on the door to his cabin, which of course was now in Lucy's possession, and waited a few seconds with no reply before turning the doorknob. He pushed open the door, intending only to retrieve a book from Narrowhaven that he'd loaned to Lucy.  
  
His mouth fell open. There upon the narrow bunk lay Lucy and Edmund, limbs tangled together, hips mingling with frantic urgency. Edmund was naked from the waist up, all tanned arms and pale back and trousers half pushed down, revealing his firm buttocks, while Lucy wore only – Caspian frowned – _his shirt_. Her own pale legs were wrapped around Edmund.  
  
Caspian tensed. If Lucy's legs were wrapped around anyone, it should be _him_.  
  
Then why did the sight of her own brother plundering her lithe body make him instantly hard?  
  
"Edmund," she gasped. "Yes, that, oh!"  
  
"Gods Lucy, so fucking tight." Caspian swallowed hard at Edmund's words, his cock twitching at the thought of feeling Lucy tight and wet and hot around him.  
  
She gave a little squeak as Edmund plunged into her again and again. Then Lucy grabbed his half-clothed backside. "Like you did before," she panted, "the other night…how you used to, slow and deep."  
  
Edmund groaned. "How…"  
  
"Like this," breathed Lucy, and raised her hips to slowly grind into her brother's.  
  
Caspian's erection throbbed hard and thick in the confines of his trousers. He was not just imagining himself in Edmund's place now; the image of _them_ , together, sharing a bed, claiming each other's bodies, was intensely arousing. They were so lost in one another that they had not noticed his presence there; _not yet…_  
  
Edmund pushed up the hem of her shirt to expose her breasts. "You still wear _his_ clothes," he said roughly. "You are mine, Lucy." He put one hand on her breast possessively, rolling her nipple under his thumb, and with the other hand he grabbed her long hair. _"Mine."_  
  
She whimpered, clutching his bare back with her small hands. "My king, forever."  
  
Caspian was on fire. So Edmund resented his claim on Lucy, no matter how small it might be. But she had been Edmund's first…and Edmund clearly belonged to her in return.  
  
Edmund was balls deep in Lucy's body now; his thrusts were slow, deliberate, just as she had begged for. Lucy's face was scrunched up in delight, and she parted her thighs even more as she writhed beneath him. "Oh," she said eagerly. " _Please_ , Edmund."  
  
"What do you want?" demanded Edmund, yanking her head back and withdrawing from her completely. Lucy gave another whimper, this time of frustration. Caspian was transfixed by the sight of Edmund's hard cock slick with Lucy's moisture, poised right above her opened thighs, and by the glimpse of her glistening pink lips between them. Caspian pressed his hand to the front of his trousers, against his own aching cock, seeking any relief for his desperate need.  
  
Lucy moaned.  
  
"Say it," Edmund ordered her.  
  
"I want you to…" Lucy exhaled shakily and glanced at him with pleading eyes. Her voice dropped to a whisper. "…fuck me."  
  
With a growl Edmund buried himself deep within her sex and drove hard and furiously.  
  
Lucy's words, and Edmund's reaction, were the most erotic thing Caspian had ever witnessed in his life. Biting back a groan, Caspian gave in to his arousal and slipped his hand beneath the ties of his trousers, fisting his cock, keeping his eyes locked on Lucy and Edmund's coupling. He watched Lucy's face flush as she yielded to Edmund's furious thrusts. Her eyes were closed and her lips parted in concentration, gasping with pleasure. "Edmund," she panted, "you…you…I am so full of you!"  
  
Caspian's eyes flew to where they were joined, watching Edmund's thick shaft filling her again and again, and he stifled a ragged cry. He yearned to feel Lucy's wet heat around him, Edmund's hardness against him. His own stiff cock begged for release, but no, not until they came first…  
  
Lucy mewled, and Caspian gazed once more at her face. Lucy was half-sobbing, half-moaning, and twining herself with Edmund, seeking out her release as well, nails digging into his back. And then her face was full of ecstasy as she shook and flung her head back and breathed her brother's name. It was the most beautiful thing Caspian had ever witnessed. He was going to…he couldn't help it…oh _gods_ he was coming all over his hand and watching Edmund come too, gasping and filling Lucy with his seed and this made Caspian come even harder somehow, and he had to bite his lip to keep from crying out. He spent himself completely and closed his eyes, lost in the waves of pleasure and desire.  
  
When Caspian could finally breathe once again, he looked down at his hand with realization at exactly what he had been doing, and with whom. He shuddered. This was wrong, so very wrong.  
  
He was afraid to move lest they notice him at last. But if he didn't leave soon, they _would._  
  
Lucy was catching her breath and smiling under Edmund, while he lingered for several moments over her on his hands and knees, appearing too depleted to budge an inch. The look shared between them broke Caspian's heart; it was a look that spoke of long years of devotion and shared passion. He wished desperately for such belonging.  
  
Edmund bent and kissed Lucy, and the sweetness of their kiss was a soothing counterpoint to the ferocity of their lovemaking. He raised himself up, his still-hard member coated with their combined slickness, and settled beside her. Lucy took his hand and wrapped it around her. And turned on her side. Toward Caspian.  
  
Caspian froze. It seemed useless to take flight now, when Lucy's eyes were already taking in the guilt on his face and the _dishabille_ of his appearance. She was startled, yes, and did not speak for a long moment, but the surprise seemed to be turning into – something else entirely. He took in the beautiful vision of Lucy's supple body as it was completely exposed to him for the first time. Her soft breasts were still suffused with the blush of her ecstasy, peaked nipples tinged with pink, and her skin glowed in the cabin's lamplight. Smooth hips curved into firm legs and a glimpse of brown curls and pink flesh peaking out from the juncture of her thighs. Caspian was in awe.  
  
And then Edmund caught sight of him.  
  
"What are you doing here?" he snarled. "Get _out."_  
  
 _"Edmund."_ Lucy's voice was low but astonishingly authoritative. Her glance flickered over Caspian again, and he could feel his cheeks burning at the wetness that covered his hand and trousers, and the glistening come that was seeping down her inner thighs.  
  
"Forgive me," Caspian murmured. "I had no right…"  
  
"Like hell you didn't," said Edmund.  
  
Lucy sat up, and _his shirt_ tumbled around her hips. "Come here."  
  
Caspian couldn't help but do as she asked. He approached the bunk slowly, painfully aware of how exposed they all were, that he had never so much as kissed either of them before, yet was standing before a post-coital Lucy and Edmund with the evidence of his lust for them all over him.  
  
But Lucy's outstretched hand to him held no condemnation. He hesitated to take it… _should he offer his left hand? Would she…_  
  
Lucy curled her fingers around his right hand and drew it to her mouth. Caspian watched in astonishment and intense arousal as she kissed his thumb and sucked the sticky come off his skin with tongue and teeth and soft lips. In his most lascivious dream he could never have imagined such a seductive action…from Lucy.  
  
Behind her Edmund made a strangled noise. He was sitting up too, his lean arm wrapped around her waist possessively, dark eyes glowering. Caspian had seen the same expression in his eyes before when they argued and crossed swords, and he found the intensity of Edmund's glare just as arousing now as it had been then.  
  
And then Lucy did something very strange indeed. She lapped the seed from Caspian's fingers, the suction of her lips sending tremors straight to his groin, and turned her head and _kissed_ Edmund. Caspian took in the sight of their warm open mouths and stroking tongues, and Edmund's tightening clutch of his own shirt on Lucy's body, and the clear view of Edmund's pale abdomen and dark line of hair leading down to his still-wet cock. It was intoxicating, and torturous at the same time. Caspian exhaled a shuddering breath, desperate for control.  
  
Suddenly Edmund's hands were on Caspian's tunic, gripping him forcefully and dragging him down beside them on the bunk. He was leaning around Lucy, though his arm was still snaked about her waist. Edmund grabbed Caspian's hair with his other hand and before he even had time to think, Edmund was kissing him hard and brutally. Caspian groaned into Edmund's mouth; he could taste himself on Edmund's tongue, and he returned the kiss with the same rough struggle for domination.  
  
He could feel Lucy's lips on his throat, tracing the edge of the beard across his jaw. Edmund let him go, finally, and Caspian sat back gasping for air. Edmund was staring at him, while Lucy was nuzzled against his neck, tasting the skin there. Caspian felt his blood run hot as she wound her fingers in his long hair and pulled his head down to look at her. "Kiss me too," she commanded him. And he did.  
  
She was sweetness and cool water, but the fire of her brother was also there. Caspian could taste himself on her lips too. He tilted her head back and devoured the curves of her mouth. He thought he would drown in her lips, so consuming was their caress. Caspian reached to encircle her – and his arm encountered Edmund's, and his forearm was seized in a vice-like grip.  
  
Caspian came up for air and found himself caught in Edmund's dark glare. The Just King looked like he wanted to inflict swift and terrible vengeance on Caspian. His groin tightened at the thought.  
  
Lucy turned and put her hand on Edmund's chest. "It's _Caspian_ ," she said, as if this explained everything. Her face was alight with joy. "This is how we wanted it."  
  
"Is it?" muttered Edmund. "We both wanted _him."_  
  
Caspian glanced between them. The suddenness of the circumstances, the wonder that they had both longed for him, the mingling of his yearning for Lucy and struggle for Edmund – it left him utterly bewildered and unsure what he was supposed to do. It was blindingly obvious that the connection between Lucy and Edmund was not something to be shared lightly. Theirs was a long-standing bond, something that felt almost sacred to Caspian. He did not want to come between them – and yet, he knew he could not bear to let them go.  
  
"And you, Caspian," said Lucy gently. "What do you want?"  
  
He had burned for Lucy in the middle of the night, with Edmund sleeping in his hammock right next to Caspian. He had fought in jest and in earnest with Edmund, wanting to pummel him to the ground and show him who was King, and Lucy had pulled them back from the edge. He just wanted _them_ now. Caspian looked at Edmund, then at Lucy. "Whatever you may give," he said simply.  
  
"If this is truly what you want," said Lucy, "you must accept us both, or neither. For I will not be separated from Edmund." She gazed for a moment at her brother with extraordinary tenderness, and Caspian knew that she spoke more for Edmund's sake than his own; Lucy could surely read the longing in his eyes as clearly as she read the trepidation in Edmund's.  
  
Caspian too focused his gaze on Edmund, whose glower had dropped and left a kind of entreaty in his eyes. Of course. Edmund feared he would try to take Lucy away from him. Caspian couldn't believe he hadn't realized this before.  
  
"I do not ask you to give up anything – or give me anything," he said carefully to both of them. "If I may bring you some measure of happiness to your union, I will be content."  
  
Lucy touched his hand softly. Caspian heard a long breath in and out from the other side of her. Then Edmund said, "Well then? What are you waiting for? Aren't you going to _show_ us?"  
  
Caspian met his eyes, startled. Edmund had the beginning of a grin.  
  
"Edmund!"  Lucy threw her arms around him and hugged him fiercely. Grinning in earnest, Edmund reached one arm toward Caspian and grabbed him – Edmund seemed to do a lot of that – and pulled him in too. Caspian sighed and joined in the embrace from either side. He was a part of _them._  
  
Hands startled scrabbling at his shirt. "You need to catch up," said Edmund. "Off with it."  
  
Lucy tugged his arms out of the sleeves. The shirt was up and over his head.  
  
Caspian inhaled sharply as he felt Edmund's mouth trace his bare shoulder. Lucy was kissing his collarbone and trailing her fingers down his chest. Edmund moved behind him and drew a path down his back with warm lips that made Caspian shudder with anticipation. He imagined those lips wrapped around his cock…and Lucy's hand was skimming over his stomach and towards his hardening arousal. Her fingers brushed it through the layer of already-coated fabric and made quick work of the ties of his trousers.  
  
Caspian found it hard to believe that this was actually taking place, but it was the happy kind of disbelief, like a most wondrous dream. And Lucy's hands on his cock drawing him out felt very real, achingly real. She wound an arm around his side and clasped Edmund's hand and brought it along with her own, and then _both_ their hands were on his erection and caressing him firmly and oh this was so much better than his own hand and Lucy was fondling the base of his shaft and sliding a hand lower to cup his sac and Edmund was massaging the stiff tip of his cock and fisting it and…o _h fuck he had to calm down or he would come again..._  
  
Caspian closed his eyes for a moment, overwhelmed by senses, but he also was desperate to touch them too. With one hand he stroked the curve of Lucy's back beneath the shirt she wore, and with the other he groped behind him for Edmund, finding his bare chest and letting his palm drift across the skin there. Caspian turned to look over his shoulder, and Edmund's mouth found his. The delight of kissing Edmund while being simultaneously stroked by him…it was unimaginable.  
  
Caspian's hand drifted to Lucy's hip. Her bare thigh was right beneath the fabric of his shirt… _gods_ she was doing marvelous things with her hands…and he touched the soft skin there tentatively. She parted her legs with a happy sigh. His other hand on Edmund's chest wandered lower, down the planes of his abdomen until it found the firm bulge of his growing erection, still sticky from their earlier coupling. Both of them were, in fact.  
  
With an effort Caspian pulled his mouth away from Edmund, who groaned at the loss, but Caspian had other uses for it. Keeping one hand still nestled between Lucy's coated thighs, Caspian bent down and hungrily licked Edmund's cock.  
  
Edmund inhaled sharply. His thick member jumped under Caspian's mouth as he sucked the remainder of their come from the velvety shaft. It was delicious. Edmund clutched Caspian by the hair and shoved his head down to take him all the way in. Caspian groaned, overwhelmed with the intense taste of Lucy and Edmund filling his mouth. Lucy still had her hands on his own erection, rubbing him languidly, sighing a little as his fingers brushed her damp sex.  
  
Caspian rose suddenly and let go of the cock in his mouth. Edmund growled. "Again," he ordered.  
  
"Quiet," said Caspian sternly. "I want to taste your sister."  
  
Edmund's dark eyes flashed to Lucy's parted thighs, then back to Caspian. "I'm no subject of yours," snarled Edmund. " _I_ give the orders here. Lick her pussy. _Now."_  
  
He pushed Caspian's shoulders down to lean over Lucy's lap. Caspian flushed with arousal at Edmund's command of him and at the gorgeous sight of Lucy spread before him. He couldn't wait to taste her sweetness, and he had no intention of defying Edmund's demand.  
  
Eagerly Caspian lowered his head to nestle between her thighs, licking up the sticky drops that tasted just like Edmund. He brushed his lips so that they barely touched her sex. Then he breathed in her warm scent and slowly swiped at her swollen flesh with his tongue.  
  
Lucy gasped. "Ca – Ca – _Caspian!"_ Caspian grinned as he licked her again, and again, laving his tongue over her sweet little clit, treasuring the sighs and whimpers he was wringing from her. She wriggled under him and sank back onto the soft sheets. Edmund knelt over her and kissed her deeply, swallowing her gentle moans; his hands reached for the hem of her shirt and yanked it up once more. Caspian glanced up from his attentions to Lucy's lush pussy and saw Edmund filling his hands with her pert breasts. She trembled uncontrollably, and Caspian put a hand on her hip and buried his lips over her pulsing clit. Lucy gave a loud squeak into Edmund's mouth, and he released her from the kiss.  
  
"That's enough," said Edmund roughly. "She likes to be full when she comes."  
  
" _Please,_ Edmund," Lucy begged. Caspian was suddenly dragged up by Edmund's firm grasp; Lucy keened softly at the loss of contact. But Edmund was relentless; he pulled Caspian to him and kissed him voraciously, consuming his mouth with insistent tongue and lips.  
  
"You taste like Lucy," Edmund muttered in between kisses. Between them, Lucy made a noise of frustration. With barely a pause in his assault on Caspian's mouth, Edmund was flipping Lucy over and guiding her head close to them and…  
  
Caspian drew in a sharp breath. Lucy's lips were sliding down his erection with agonizing slowness. Her warm wet mouth engulfed him, and the torturous pleasure was so great that Caspian had to concentrate on returning Edmund's ferocious kisses to keep from losing control immediately. Lucy was tugging on his cock with pliant lips and magical tongue. Caspian shivered. He couldn't hold on much longer…  
  
Edmund gripped his arm. "Not yet," he said in a low voice of warning, against his cheek. Without releasing his arm, Edmund glided his other hand down Caspian's torso and stroked Lucy's hair tenderly. "Good girl," he said approvingly. Then he slipped his hand under her bobbing head and fondled Caspian's aching balls.  
  
"Fuck, Edmund," breathed Caspian. "I'm going to…"  
  
 _"No,"_ growled Edmund. "Not without us."  
  
Caspian wasn't sure quite how it happened, but before he knew it they were all together sprawling across the bed and there were hands and mouths and caresses _everywhere_ and each motion felt better than the next. They fit with him in perfect accord, the intensity of their passion flooding over him until he felt that he would drown in its waves.  
  
Beyond any doubt, Caspian knew he was where he belonged, surrounded on all sides by Lucy and Edmund, belonging to them in every way. And the small cabin burned throughout the night with the fire of their united desire, until dawn found them through the little window, tangled with one another, fast asleep.  


***

"Caspian?"  
  
A very sleepy, "…Yes?"  
  
"Next time, _I'm_ on top…"

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Snacky for the awesome beta!


End file.
